Beautiful Disaster
by Miss-terious Damsel
Summary: I'm an SM trainee. But in reality, I'm one of those hard hitting antis with a mission: To bring down Super Junior. But can LOVE course a path between the divisions of two opposing forces in two diverse worlds?  Main Char.: YOU!
1. Chapter 1

Does **HATE** come with **KARMA**?

This really caves a hole into my mind. According to Hinduism and Buddhism, karma is the reaction prior to our present actions. Sort of like a cause and effect mode.

Well, guess what, I may not believe in life after death, but I certainly believe in karma. In physics, according to Newton, _for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction_. I strongly believe that too. But what freaks me out is the saying that _"When you seek for revenge, dig two graves."_

*gulp* I don't think I would want to die young, thank you.

Okay, my name is Park Min Hye. Korean. I speak English too with heavy Australian accent because for the first 10 years of my life, our family has been staying in Austalia. But I'd rather be called _**Gela**_ because my English name's Angela Park.

I can't explain why I feel surging anger and extreme dislike whenever I see this oh-so-popular Korean boy band called Super Junior. I mean they're all gorgeous and everything else that earns them annoying screaming fangirls, their face plastered on [almost] every giant billboards in downtown Seoul, and yes, they even appear at the back of the cereal boxes. The world has indeed gone nuts. It's just like Bieber fever in USA. Except that it's Korea.

I'm a well-known anti-fan. Well, at least only TOO well-known among the netizens and their small hate circle that does nothing but insult and criticize. I was even almost sabotaged by my schoolmates who happen to be extreme fans. But the funny thing is, I got admitted to be a trainee in SM Entertainment.

So, I always get my head steamy whenever I see them. My story begins one day when I was biking around the park before training starts with my friend, So Hye.

"You know Gela, they're really nice once you get to know them," So Hye convinced me to cool down my dislike. It was getting really old.

"Really, So Hye. I don't even think you know them THAT much. You're just saying that because you've been extremely crushing on them for...oh I don't know...Four Years!" I told her, my anti attitude suddenly kicked in.

"Just give them a chance to prove themselves..different from other claim to fame people."

"I'm sick of fame and showbiz you know," I told her. Jeez. All these popularity issue is plain delusionary.

"Well, get used to it! In a matter of months you're going to be one of those people."

I sighed. She was right. I've spent years as a trainee and I kept on promising myself that I'd quit, but somehow, those promises were blown away in the wind like tumbleweeds.

"Did you see the way they acted towards the old man? Plain rude if you ask me." I was still trying to find stains on their ever so clean records. It was difficult. Really difficult. Not to mention awkward disliking people from the same music label as yours. Ahh..irony. Bittersweet irony.

"Uhh...that's called ACTING? Ever heard of that?" So Hye said in comeback.

I kept my mouth shut. I hate hassling over So Hye. She always makes strong points no matter how I try to combat them.

Suddenly, a sleek, black Lamborghini appeared from the right turn and made its way towards us. It seemed to be either out of control or intentionally trying to kill us because at some point, the car was driving straight towards us.

"Gela! Move!" So Hye jumped to the side and screamed to me to get a move on or face death early.

Suddenly, my muscles froze involuntarily and I couldn't move myself. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to call for help. Unfortunately, only a shrill scream came out as the black car was going to collide infront of me. Ten meters. Nine. Eight. Seven...

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

*screech*

The car made a sudden break infront of my screaming face and I guessed the driver was screaming too.

Out of the car, emerged Leeteuk, the leader of Super Junior. I shouldh've known. Then a few seconds later, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, and Ryeowook came out as well and checked to see whether I was injured.

"Hey! Watch it will you! I'm on the sidelines and your car is supposed to run at the middle of the road! You'll kill people with that!" I loudly exclaimed.

"Well, you shouldh've made a move out! You know not every driver drives well. Some drive chaotically," Donghae exclaimed.

Leeteuk looked at him and Donghae's face suddenly turned pale. He meant no offense to Leeteuk's driving. In fact, he added that Leeteuk's driving has improved for the past few weeks.

"It's not my fault I was frozen to death while watching your car on its way to squash me!" I said aloud.

"Calm down you two! No one wanted this to happen. Besides, let's just be thankful no one got hurt," Leeteuk said in an attempt to lower the melting points clash each other.

"Yeah! Leeteuk didn't mean it anyway. We're sorry," Eunhyuk said.

"Well I'm not!" Donghae retorted.

"Okay. Let's better get Donghae out of here before he makes the front page of strangling a girl," Sungmin suddenly suggested. He hated conflicts and wanted things to be resolved asap.

The Super Junior members got back in their car and this time, Eunhyuk decided to take over the steering wheel. The car started to drive off when suddenly, I got so rash that I wasn't able to control myself. I took my shoe and raised it overhead.

"Good Riddance!" I screamed at them while throwing the shoe hardly. However, instead of hitting the back trunk, the shoe landed on top of the Lamborghini car, making a heavy thud.

**_-In the car-_**

*THUD!*

"What was that?" Sungmin asked as they heard a sound of an object crashing onto the roof.

"I don't know. Probably just some newspaper or plastic can," Reyowook wildly guessed.

"Can you believe that girl? Impossible!" Donghae said angrily.

"Calm down, Donghae. It was your fault too. You shouldn't have messed up with a girl. Especially those with kick-butt attitudes," Leeteuk said calmly. "It's not good for your image."

"Okay. I'm going to forget that whole incident," Donghae resolved to himself. "I'll pretend that everything had just been one crazy nightmare."

"Too crazy of a nightmare if you ask me," Eunhyuk said cooly.

**-meanwhile-**

"My shoe! Oh no! Min Hee's going to kill me and dance around my grave! I'm doomed!" I said in a desperate tone of voice. Min Hee is my sister and that shoe came all the way from California which she bought online just a month ago.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's follow their car!" So Hye told me in a mixture of worry and excitement. Somehow, she was more happy about the fact of seeing those boys again rather than retrieving my sister's shoes.

"This is against my will," I started to say. "But I'd rather face them than my sister erupting."

So, we followed the car using our bikes. It was really illogical and unpractical to catch up with a fast car using bicycles. But that's all we've got. And a part of me knew that it was indeed KARMA for me. So, there I was, catching my breath while trying to locate the Lamborghini in one way lanes and curves and more turns. Until we arrived at a very familiar building where in the car parked in.

The apartment of the Super Junior members...

yep. Karma. One big karma goal for me on bulls eye.


	2. Chapter 2

So there we were, standing dumbfounded at the huge apartment of the Super Junior in high hopes of getting back my sister's ridiculously expensive shoe she bought on E-bay.

"Let's go in," I said aggressively as if I owned that apartment, that lot, and everyone inside the building.

But So Hye knew me only too well and she knew that I was only going to start chaos and throwing knives at the Super Junior members.

"No Gela! Bad idea! VERY Bad idea! C'mon let's get out of here and just let our other co-trainees get it for you," So Hye said in exasperation.

"You don't understand. My sister would FREAK when she finds out what happened. She'll butcher me alive and dance around my grave!" I told her to convince her how important it is for me to get that shoe back lest I tolerate the fact about me dying young.

"Okay. We'll stay here for a few minutes. BUT only for a few minutes until someone sees us. I don't want you to become an international talk-of-the-week by throwing stones at their windows and us being late for practice."

"Throwing stones eh? Lemme see," I started to count with my fingers and mumble to myself my few devious ideas...but throwing stones never crossed my mind. "Perfect! How stupid of me! How could have I missed that one! Thanks for the idea So Hye," I said slyly.

Yes. Another hellish plot to mess up their lives.

"But-" So Hye tried to explain but she froze in shock at what I was about to do.

I picked up a slightly heavy rock and aimed it at the highest window.

"I have a score to settle," I said as I threw the rock with all my might...and..

***CRASH!***

The stone shattered the glass window violently and I could hear some panicking in the house and someone screaming "We're gonna die! It's the end of the world!"

I never knew I had caused myself in so much commotion. And more pandemonium was yet to storm me.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" So Hye screamed so loudly in my face as soon as she found out what I did.

"Uhhh...the rock slipped?" I said trying to cover up what I have done. But it was all an epic fail.

Suddenly, the Super Junior members rushed out of the house after hearing our loud talking, certain they'd catch the mastermind of that horrible pun.

"YOU!" Donghae pointed at me as if I'd broken dozens of windows already. But honestly, this was the first. "What are you doing here?"

"Whoa! That's one nasty hole" Shindong said as he noticed the window.

"Calm down, Donghae. Let me handle this," Kangin interrupted.

I knew I was in BIG BIG trouble.

"Hey you! What did you do that for?" Kangin roughly asked.

"I-I..." I tried to explain.

"Do you have any idea what our manager would do to you when he finds out about this stupid mess?" Kyuhyun said angrily.

"He's going to kick you out of SM Entertainment!" Eunhyuk instantly spoke up.

"And you're lucky we're not going to tell him," Sungmin said coolly.

"We're not?" The other members especially Donhae loudly questioned altogether.

"Of course we aren't! Because..." Sungmin paused trying to find the most reasonable explanation out of the most unreasonable statement.

"Because she's going to pay for it..yeah..that's it. She's going to pay for it all," So Hye jumped in.

"I am?" I quizzically looked and asked her, my stomach churning. How much could it be? I bet quite expensive.

"Yes. you are," she softly yet sternly replied.

"I was going to say 'because she is a girl and she is under SM Entertainment like us too', but yours is way better!" Sungmin said referring to So Hye's explanation.

"Sorry about my friend, Gela. She's VERY VERY disturbed lately. She hates the sight of celebrities. She has a huge phobia of them," So Hye lied. "Uhhmm..celebro-phobia...?" she added unsurely, making up that phobia name.

"How ironic for a trainee to have such a phobia," Kangin laughed softly as he not-so-silently told Yesung.

"I don't care! What do you want?" Dongahae still hasn't cooled off. Infact, his mood worsened.

"YOU stole my shoe!" I exclaimed sort of accusing him as a criminal.

"Me? I wouldn't steal ANY shoe...especially not coming from you!" Donghae retorted, his angry side beginning to really show up, surprising his other members.

"Wow. I didn't know Donghae could be THIS mad," Ryeowook said, obviously shocked.

"I didn't know Donghae could fight a girl," Heechul was astonished. He thought he was the only one who could talk back so abruptly and everything was contrast to Donghae's compassionate nature.

"I wouldn't come here if it weren't here because I hate to be here as much as you would hate to see me being here too," I responded.

"Well, anti, I know who you are. You're the one who's been spamming our cyworld accounts! You're one of those critical netizens who always insult anything about us. For Pete's sake! What the heck did we do to you?" Donghae asked irritably.

Wow. He knew I was an anti. Now my cover's been blown. This day just keeps getting worse and worse. Of course I had to deny it. I might get suspended...or worse.

"Me? Do I even look like a spammer? Don't accuse me like a criminal, criminal! Now give back my shoe before I break every single window in your apartment!" I was really annoyed this time.

"How many times do we have to tell you, we don't have it!"

"Actually hyung, we do," Kibum suddenly came out of the gate holding a shoe.

He handed it to me and without further ado, I walked fastly out of sight, leaving So Hye to apologize for my actions and assuring the Super Junior that I was really going to replace the broken window.

But it wasn't until a few minutes later that a devastated shriek echoed throughout the street five blocks away from the SJ apartment.

"Nooooooooooo!" I said as I fell back, sitting into the ground. "This isn't the missing shoe!"

"What do you mean! It couldn't have been another right? Kibum said he found it," So Hye said.

But he never said he found it on top of the car.

Ahhh...the perils of **KARMA**


	3. Chapter 3

I skipped the afternoon training that day because I guess I wasn't feeling well. So Hye told me I was slightly reddish and my temperature has gone higher.

Wait. Is this karma? Please don't tell me it is.

What is the ratio of a deed to karma? 1:10? That's utterly excessive. I've always thought one bad deed is equivalent to one bad luck. But karma has been continuously pouring out on me like the rains in Genesis. 40 days and 40 nights. I had a lot to pay for my wrongdoings. But I wouldn't stop giving Super Junior a piece of hell. I just couldn't. I'm an anti. That's my job. That's my life.

But don't get me wrong. I'm NOT a bad person. I'm just an anti-fan. An anti-fan with an attitude.

"Ugghh," I grunted throwing my bag on the soft tasseled cushion and throwing myself in bed. "I think I'm going to be sick."

What made matters worse, was that my sister's shoe was still missing. I hope she wouldn't find out too soon.

For hours I slept until suddenly, the telephone rang...

"Hey Gela! How are you feeling?" It was So Hye on the other line, checking my condition.

"Slightly better," I replied.

"Well, that's good to hear. Anyway, I've got good news and bad news for you. The good news is Mr. Wong loved your choreography earlier and he said he was going to let our group perform in the Busan stadium next week and he's going to pre-arrange sessions with trainee groups from Australia, Japan, and USA to have international collaboration I think."

"Really?" I jumped ecstatically, neglecting my aching head. "That's GREAT news!"

"Yeah. It is. Everyone sort of screamed like lunatics and jumped up and down like Mexican Jumping Beans. Quite funny how things turned out actually."

"Well, we have to practice well this week so that we'll not be making fools of ourselves at Busan."

"Yes, of course. Now, brace yourself for the bad news." So Hye told me, her tone dropping down from Mount Everest to the Marianas Trench.

I breathed deeply. I knew it involved my actions earlier in the Super Junior apartment.

"The rock you threw earlier? Well, it didn't only shattered the window. It hit the china cabinet, which fell onto other shelves, which crashed into the file vault, and eventually the room refrigerator. It was a domino effect, really."

"Are you kidding me? Whoa! How wicked!"

So Hye was surprised that I even had the guts to be happy about it. Happy about the chain reaction of chaos because of a single rock.

"Would you quit it? It isn't even funny!" So Hye was starting to get really annoyed. "The Super Junior members suggested that YOU clean up the mess you've made before their manager even finds out what happened."

"WHAT?" I felt my world crashing down on me. No! That could NEVER happen! I'd rather kiss the toilet seat.

"Your mess, Gela. But c'mon! Every fangirl in this entire universe would kill just to be in your place right now. It's a total "to-die-for" moment," So Hye tried to be encouraging in all means possible, but I couldn't be budged.

"Gee. I wouldn't want to be them."

"Don't you find it awkward to be despising people from the same company as you? I mean we're one big family right?"

"Nope. And I don't give a crap to it. But you know what, I don't have a choice either. I have to start my duty tomorrow trying to fix up my so-called mess. I mean, I wouldn't have done it if they hadn't provoked me to do it."

"You're starting to freak me out, you know. They hadn't done any provoking in the first place. It's actually your reaction towards them that causes all these riots. And it's getting really old. Aren't you and the other antis tired of spamming, insulting, sending hate mails, bashing, criticizing and jeering? Super Junior may be popular, but they've got feelings too you know. They're human. They get hurt at what other people do negatively towards them. They don't deserve to be treated like trash. They're supposed to be respected and admired," So Hye tried to let me understand...again. For the nth time this is what she's been trying to do. Convince me to stop assaulting Super Junior.

I rolled my eyes.

_There she goes again talking the same things over and over again. Couldn't she just accept the fact that not everyone was born to like the "good things" in life? I mean everyone has a different view on things, right?_ I thought.

"Oh well, you can't blame me if I couldn't learn to like them. It's natural intuition," I calmly told her.

"Well, this isn't going anywhere. Okay, I have to go. Obviously this rascal here has spilled water everywhere. See you tomorrow, hopefully. And DON'T cause trouble."

After our conversation, I laid back in bed with a sigh. I hated the thought that I was going back at their apartment every single day until I've cleared my mess. I was in distraught. My concentration turned towards my homework papers from school the other day which was on due tomorrow. I started filling the ink-laden papers with numbers and figures. I know I just love math homework. But the heavy mood just wrecked everything up even my mood for computing.

_Ahh...reduction formula! How could I have missed?_

My thought diverted back at Donghae. Somehow I really wanted to seek revenge at that guy. He was really starting to cross the line.

And so, I wrote the basic formula while the constant image of Donghae flashed through my mind like GIF and flash pictures.

Somehow, I wanted to apply this equation to Donghae.

INTEGRATING REVENGE RAISED TO THE POWER OF N

wherein N stands for: INFINITY.

yes. and infinity of torture as long as I was there in their apartments.

The other members didn't matter anymore.

All I wanted was **LEE DONGHAE**


End file.
